Jane Doe
by yes-dreams.do.come.true
Summary: Elliot and Olivia are working on a case that involves a series of rape/murder. Once they go to arrest the suspect that they know is guilty, things don't go as planned.


Jane Doe

_Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson are working a very high profile case. Michael Bertona, the owner of four very large, grand restaurants in downtown Manhattan has been accused of a series of rape and murders that have happened over the past six months in Manhattan near one of his restaurants, "Let's Eat!" When DNA evidence comes back from one of the bodies proving that Michael Bertona is the rapist, Elliot and Olivia go to the mans appartment to make an arrest. What they don't realize is, they've just saved another young girls life. Michael had already raped a 6 year old child at gunpoint, and had began to strangle her. Elliot and Olivia come to save the day. :)_

"SVU to portable, SVU to portable." Detective Olivia Benson screamed over her walkie talkie. "We need a bus! SVU to portable!"

It was another busy day at work...Elliot and Olivia were on there way to make an arrest at a suspects house - and it got ugly. There was a child no longer breathing, and a man dead on the floor.

"We have a small child not breathing anymore...HURRY!" Olivia screamed while Elliot was bent over a little girl using CPR.

"Come on honey, come back...you can do it.." Elliot chanted as he blew into her mouth.

Olivia, the more emotional of the pair, gave out a sob as she saw Elliot working with the little girl. _Where is this girls parents? _She thought to herself.

She got down on her hands and knees right beside the girl, trying to help Elliot revive the girl. After a few minutes, she heard the ambulance pull up outside, and she ran out of the door to usher the men in.

The men quickly ran over to the little girl, and Elliot released himself from her body. He shook his head, and a wave of emotion came over him. She looked just like his daughter Kathleen when she was that age. It made him sick when he looked over at Michael Bertona's deceased body. Elliot himself had shot Michael. When the two detectives walked into the house, they literally caught Michael in the act of strangling this innocent child. Elliot's quickest responce was to shoot, and not a bit of remorse went through his body.

After nearly ten more minutes of trying to bring the little girl back, the men shook their head and looked up at the two detectives, "I'm sorry guys, but there's nothing else we can do."

Olivia bit her bottom lip. A tear slipped from her eye. "We should have came earlier."

Elliot looked at his feet, unable to look up at the little girl, "Liv, you know if we had known what was happening, we would have done something.."

"I know, El. It's just hard."

The two men put the little girl on a stretcher and carried her out of the house, putting her into an ambulance.

"Do you two want to wait here with the other body?" One of the men asked.

"No, screw the douchebag..Let him rot.." Elliot said angrily, walking out of the house. Olivia followed close behind.

"God, where are her parents?" Elliot questioned. Olivia and himself had been at the morgue for ten minutes now, just staring at the body of this little girl. Their sad thoughts were quickly interrupted when Dr. Melinda Warner walked into the room.

"Your Jane Doe put up quite a fight for such a small child.." She said simply.

_Nobody should ever have to go through that._ Elliot thought to himself.

"She has a lot of tearing 'down there', meaning this was more than likely her first time."

"Well of course, she's _6._" Elliot spat.

"El, she's just doing her job." Olivia said, rubbing his shoulder.

Elliot pulled away quickly. Images of his youngest daughter, Elizabeth, surfaced to his mind. She had been kidnapped and raped just over a month ago, and he had not fully processed those emotions yet.

"Are you any closer to finding out information on this child? A name, anything?" Melinda asked uneasily, wondering if Elliot was going to snap again.

Elliot remained silent.

"No, we haven't..." Liv sighed.

"Well, right now. There's nothing anyone can do but pray someone comes through with information on this girl. I'm sorry I don't have better news for you guys..." Melinda said.

Olivia nodded, and Elliot stood up, abruptly walking out of the room. Olivia followed behind him and soon they were outside.

Once Elliot made it outside he dropped to the ground and put his hands on his head, tears creeping down his face.

"El!" Olivia gasped, running over to him. "What's wrong?"

"That...could..have..easily..been...Lizzie." He choked.

Olivia grew quiet and wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck.

"Shh..." she soothed him. "It wasn't her, El. You have to stop thinking that...it wasn't her...Lizzie is safe and sound..."

Elliot nodded, wiped his tears, and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed his wife, Kathy's, cell phone number. He always called her when something bad happened at work, just to make sure his family was okay.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby."

"Hey, El. Everything okay?" 

"Yeah, everything's okay.." Elliot said. He _never_ talked about the horrors of work at home. He knew better then to fill his families head with that garbage.

"What's wrong baby? You sound upset..."

Elliot cleared his throat, "No..I'm okay. I just wanted to make sure you and the kids were okay. I was just thinking about you guys. Is Lizzie awake?"

"Yes. Do you want to speak with her?"

"If she wants to talk to me."

"Well of course she does. Hold on..I love you. Have a safe night."

"I love you too Kathy. I'll be home soon."

For the next few seconds Elliot heard his childrens voices in the background. It soothed his emotions, making him feel so much better that they were okay. He had become paranoid now that someone was out for his family.

"Daddy?" Elizabeth had came to the phone.

"Hey sweetheart." Elliot smiled. Olivia watched Elliot talk on the phone, and she too smiled. Elliot was such a 'tough guy' at work, but she knew he loved nothing more than his family. He was such a good family man.

"What's up daddy? I miss youuuuuu."

"I miss you too! Did you have a good day at school?"

"Uhhh-huh. I got a note sent home from the teacher today! She said I was being ex-sell-ent in class!"

Elliot chuckled, "That's great baby. I'm so proud of you. I'll be home later on tonight, I have to get back to work now, okay?" 

"Okaaay daddy. Hurry home, I miss you!"

"I miss you too...Love you..."

"Love you too!"

_Click._

Elliot looked up at Olivia when he hung up the phone.

"Do you feel better now?" She asked.

"Yes, a lot." He answered.

"El, don't get mad when I suggest this - but maybe you _do_ need to go to some kind of counseling. Lizzie sees Wong twice a week...and she seems to be doing better. Maybe you should see him too?" Olivia suggested, bracing herself for an earful from her partner.

Elliot thought for a minute, "You know Liv. That might not be such a bad idea."


End file.
